


Marks

by distantattraction



Series: presentable porn [2]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantattraction/pseuds/distantattraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisa realizes that one thing Yukina never does that his previous partners often did is leave bruises. Yukina won't hurt Kisa, but a little lipstick is all it takes to leave a mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> there is not nearly enough fic of yukina sucking cock so I am here to provide

Yukina doesn’t bother knocking before opening the door to his apartment’s bathroom. It’s a little rude, he supposes, when he knows that Kisa is in there, but they’ve seen each other naked plenty of times before; in fact, they spent most of the night that way. As far as he’s concerned, the chances of him seeing anything about Kisa he hasn’t seen before are low.

Besides, it’s his turn to take a shower, and the water has been off for a couple of minutes already.

Kisa stands naked before the full-length mirror on the far wall, which is surprising. Kisa has said quite a few times that nudity is fine when sex is on the table, but once the shower’s on and you’re alone in the water, the encounter is over and it’s time to get dressed. But here he is, basically examining himself.

Yukina drops a quick kiss onto Kisa’s neck as he grabs his towel. Kisa scowls slightly and turns away from the mirror, hastily putting his clothes on. Yukina smiles as he turns the shower on. Kisa still isn’t very good with casual affection.

“See anything different?” Yukina asks lightly, already anticipating the “Of course not, don’t be ridiculous” that Kisa will give him in return.

But Kisa, now fully dressed, glances back at the mirror, head tilting to the side. “Yeah, actually.” His voice is quiet, as if he didn’t really mean to speak. He leaves the bathroom before Yukina has a chance to ask him what it was.

Yukina corrects that as soon as he can, bringing it up within seconds of leaving the bathroom after his shower. “What was it?” he asks. Kisa looks up from his paperwork, confused. “The thing you noticed in your reflection.”

“The thing I--? Oh! That.” He shakes his head, looking back down at his storyboards. “It’s not important. I was just thinking.”

“You and I both know that you have a tendency to call things unimportant right before you start stewing about them, Kisa-san.” Kisa flushes, likely remembering the times this has proven true. There isn’t any judgment in Yukina’s voice, though. Jealousy is a part of Kisa, a part of both of them; it’s something to work with and grow past, not to worry about in its own right. Still... “I’d rather we just talk about it before it becomes a problem.”

“It’s nothing, really, just…” Yukina looks expectantly at him, and Kisa swears under his breath before continuing. “I love having sex with you, alright? I wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world. But there are some things that are _different_ with you from what I’m used to, and I hadn’t really figured out what was...off until this morning.”

Kisa stops, clearly hoping that will be enough of an explanation, but Yukina presses on. “So what’s the difference?” Kisa blushes again, this time dropping his head in a vain attempt to hide it. “ _Kisa-san,_ ” Yukina insists.

“You don’t leave marks, okay?” Kisa says finally, still refusing to make eye contact. “I’m used to coming away with bruises. And before you ask, it’s fine that you don’t. It wouldn’t suit your style, I think, given how much effort you always put into not hurting me.” He rests his chin in his hands, thinking. Remembering, maybe. “I do sort of miss it, though. The physical, visual reminders of a night well-spent.”

“But now you have a loving boyfriend to remind you of good nights, right?”

“You know I don’t say sentimental shit like that,” Kisa says, rolling his eyes. Yukina smiles. Kisa may not have said it, but he hadn’t disagreed, either.

He’s washing the dishes when Kisa speaks again, staring at him from across the kitchen counter, a mug of coffee in his hands. Yukina is used to Kisa watching him, used to the way that Kisa flushes when he realizes Yukina has noticed him, used to Kisa stammering because they know “I love your face” isn’t the whole truth just as well as they know that it’s easier for Kisa than “I love you.” Tonight, however, it’s a different conversation.

“What are you planning, Yukina?”

Yukina looks up, surprised. He didn’t know that his distraction was showing. He flashes Kisa one of his usual dazzling smiles, saying “Nothing at all, Kisa-san.”

Kisa is right not to believe him, but there’s nothing he can actually accuse Yukina _of_ besides plotting. Yukina rather appreciates this; he doesn’t want to ruin the surprise.

He gets his supplies together the next day, but Yukina waits for an entire week before he puts his plan into action. It’s longer than he would normally wait, which means that it’s long enough that Kisa stops watching him suspiciously, wondering if tonight will be the night that _something_ happens.

By the time it does, however, Yukina has lulled Kisa into a state of satiated contentment. They’ve managed to get the entire weekend to spend with each other, uninterrupted by work or deadlines for the first time in too long. Their afternoon of lazy sex, full of just as much passion as usual but without the pressure to get as many rounds in as quickly as possible, is interrupted only by the growling of their stomachs. Yukina pulls his shirt on and laughs as Kisa tries three times to grab his arm without ever lifting his face from the pillow. _Just stay in bed_ goes unspoken but understood.

“Take a nap, Kisa-san. I’ll wake you up when dinner’s ready.”

Kisa may have argued if he had been awake enough to do it.

 

The dishes, Kisa decides, can wait until the morning to do. He allows Yukina to drop his bowl in the sink and leave it to soak, but Kisa pulls him into a kiss as soon as the tap is off. Yukina leans down to meet him, always happy for any sort of contact, but Kisa finds he doesn’t like that angle tonight. Instead he jumps up, wrapping his legs around Yukina’s waist and his arms around Yukina’s neck, and now Yukina’s lips are curved upward against Kisa’s own. Yukina carries him to the bedroom. Kisa isn’t aware of anything but the feeling of Yukina’s tongue against his, the soft _thud_ of his body hitting the mattress, the weight of Yukina’s chest as he presses him into the sheets.

Kisa’s hard already because lazy and casual is wonderful, but he’s ready for _more_ , ready for fast, ready for almost-rough and almost-frantic, ready for the kind of sex that leaves him too exhausted to get out of bed for an hour after he wakes up the next morning. (He loves this because he gets to spend that hour reliving everything that he and Yukina did the previous night, and by the time the hour is up, he’s ready for a morning round.)

So Kisa is more than a little put out when Yukina pulls back and excuses himself to go to the bathroom, but Kisa knows that it’s basic hygiene and blah blah blah--he contents himself with taking off his clothes and tossing them into a pile by the bed. One less step for them to take care of when Yukina gets back.

He’s about to put his hand on his cock--gentle pressure, nothing more, just to remind himself that more is coming--when Yukina steps out of the bathroom. Kisa’s gaze lands immediately on Yukina’s face, and he freezes.

“Yukina, what the hell are you--?”

Kisa’s heart thuds in his chest. He loves Yukina’s lips, he’s always loved Yukina’s lips, but now he can’t take his eyes off of them. Or, more importantly, he can’t take his eyes off of the brick red lipstick Yukina’s carefully applied. He looks almost obscene, but at Kisa’s question, he merely shrugs.

“You said you missed marks,” Yukina says. “And you’re right, I’m not going to hurt you. But bruises aren’t the only way to leave a mark on someone.” His lips curl into a smile. His teeth look whiter than usual against the red.

Kisa’s cock twitches against his stomach, and he bites his lip. He’s had sex enough times in his life that he was _certain_ that he knew what did and didn’t interest him, and he’s never felt the need to see a partner in makeup before, but actually having Yukina in front of him now makes him wonder if he shouldn’t start reassessing more of his kinks.

Kisa nods, and Yukina doesn’t need anything more.

He starts at Kisa’s jaw and neck, leaving imprints of his lips like brands on Kisa’s skin. For a moment, they even burn.

There’s something possessive in Yukina’s touch, a quiet fire in the press of lips against skin. There’s no real need for it here; this isn’t some bar where Yukina is marking Kisa as _his_ so no other man will make the mistake of trying to pick him up, and even if it was, they both know that Kisa won’t take up any offers who aren’t Yukina. Not anymore.

But Yukina still marks him. He leaves twin kisses at Kisa’s hips, taking the place of fingerprint bruises he doesn’t want. He grabs Kisa’s hands and kisses the insides of his wrists, leaving lipstick across his veins. He kisses Kisa, smearing red on his own lips.

It turns Kisa on, perhaps more than it should. He's seen Yukina angry, and he's seen Yukina jealous, but this slow burn of possessiveness is new. It sends a shiver down his spine because--and this he won't ever admit, because he knows it's wrong of him--there's a part of him that still cannot believe that Yukina has chosen him. A part of him that's pleased to see Yukina call Kisa his in any and every way possible.

Kisa grabs Yukina’s shoulders, keeping them pressed together as he kisses him deeply, fiercely. He thrusts up against Yukina’s hip, no longer willing to wait.

Yukina grins. It’s the most predatory Kisa has ever seen him look.

Yukina has lost most of his lipstick to Kisa’s skin already; he doesn’t leave any more on him as he kisses his way down Kisa’s chest and stomach, carefully making his way down the bed until his head is level with Kisa’s groin. Yukina’s lips are still stained red when he parts them, lowering his mouth over Kisa’s cock, and this, _this_ is obscene. Kisa thrusts up because Yukina keeps telling him to be needy and right now Kisa _needs_ , and Yukina is happy to give him everything he can.

Yukina pulls away coughing after Kisa gives one thrust too many. Kisa scrambles forward, kissing him softly, gently, apologetically. Yukina presses his forehead to Kisa’s for a moment, nodding his understanding before pushing Kisa firmly back into the mattress. Yukina settles between his thighs again, and this time Kisa is careful to keep his hips still as Yukina lowers himself down once more. After many days of very enthusiastic practice, Yukina has learned how to take Kisa all the way into his mouth and his throat, if only at his own pace.

Kisa hold his breath, a phantom pressure at the back of his own throat because he knows well what that feels like. He swallows thickly but doesn’t dare blink, can’t stand the thought of losing sight of Yukina’s lips, painted red, resting at the base of his cock for even a moment.

Yukina raises his head and lowers it again, hitting the same point every time and holding himself there as long as he can, as if testing himself. Kisa bites down on the heel of his hand, but that only barely muffles his moans. Yukina smiles slightly, as much as he can with his mouth full the way it is, and leaves off deepthroating so he can bob and suck in earnest.

Kisa lets his hand drop and his head fall back, his moans and gasps of _Yukina, you’re so-- don’t stop--_ fill the room. Yukina’s tongue slips across the head of his cock, and Kisa’s breath catches. He doesn’t even have time to warn Yukina before he comes, but Yukina swallows his release without complaint.

Kisa lies panting with his arm covering his eyes as he tries to catch his breath. Yukina gives him time, nuzzling at Kisa’s neck and carefully tracing the edges of lipstick kisses with his thumbs until Kisa whispers his name.

A quick swipe of lube is all they need before Yukina pushes his way inside of him. Kisa digs his fingernails into Yukina’s shoulder even as he pushes back with his hips, his mouth opening silently. Yukina takes the opportunity to kiss him, his tongue moving almost in time with the thrusting of his hips. Kisa moans into Yukina’s mouth and reaches a hand between them to work himself back up into an erection. He just manages to avoid biting Yukina’s tongue at a particularly strong thrust.

Kisa brings his other hand up to stroke Yukina’s hair, but he changes his mind, instead tracing the shape of Yukina’s jaw with his thumb resting at the edge of his still-red lips. _Yukina looks good this way_ , Kisa thinks through his moans. Of course, Yukina couldn’t look bad if he tried, but now, with his cheeks flushed and pigment on his lips, he looks even better.

Maybe, he thinks as Yukina bats Kisa’s hand away to jerk him off himself, he’ll have Yukina do this for him again some time. Lipstick washes off, after all.

Or maybe one day he’ll borrow Yukina’s lipstick for another surprise.


End file.
